Vegeta's Weakness
by ABitOHoney
Summary: Vegeta has always been a haughty hard-shelled saiyan, but as Bulma discovers; he does have at least one weakness. Fluffy oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball Z or its respective characters. Although I would love to own Vegeta. The things I would do to him…_

* * *

**Vegeta's Weakness**

* * *

"Vegeta!" the annoying voice echoed, "Hey Vegeta! I have some wonderful news for you!" Vegeta paused his punching for a brief moment, pondering whether or not to grant Bulma with a response. As usual he had decided against it and resumed his training within the gravity chamber. There were two things in life Vegeta found to provide at least some satisfaction, training and, of course, fighting Kakarot. Vegeta closed his eyes and pictured his opponent in front of him. He began to charge up, raising his power level dramatically.

Just as Vegeta was about to reach his peak, the door to the gravity chamber slid open, causing the gravity to instantly return to Earth's normal gravity. He spun around, his hand extended towards the door, ready to blast the intruder who dared to interrupt his training. Not too surprising to him, he found Bulma standing in the entrance, hands on her hips as usual.

"What do you want woman?!" Vegeta growled, not particularly in the mood to argue with his dim-witted mate.

"I know you heard me!" Bulma shot back.

Vegeta smiled mockingly and replied, "Well, since you know so much, you should have known I was ignoring you because I do not care to hear whatever it is you have to say!"

Bulma just rolled her eyes. She really did not want to argue with Vegeta right now. "Too bad, I'm going to tell you anyway," she sneered. Her expression suddenly changed, an almost cynical smile sweeping across her face. "You are going to have a daughter!" And with that she spun on her heel and left the room, leaving Vegeta to stare in awe through the now empty opening to the gravity chamber.

* * *

About a year had passed since that day, and Vegeta had eventually recovered from the shock. Vegeta was now finishing up his sparring with Kakarot and both agreed it was time for a lunch break. As Vegeta stepped into the kitchen he was halted by Bulma who was carrying their daughter, Bra, in her arms.

"I need to run some important errands, so I need you to watch Bra for a little while. I promise it won't be too long," Bulma explained in somewhat of a rush as she attempted to hand her daughter over to Vegeta. Vegeta stared silently at the drooling child held before him. Bulma held the child closer to him, giving him a threatening glare.

"Just what do you expect me to do with this disgusting thing?" Vegeta growled.

"For crying out load Vegeta it's just a baby, she's not going to give you a disease. She's already been fed. You just need to keep an eye on her! Goku can even help you!" Bulma snapped, forcing the baby onto Vegeta.

"Come on Vegeta, it's not that bad. Look, I think she even likes you!" Goku piped in.

Vegeta slowly and carefully picked up the baby, his hands just under each of its arms. He made a face of detest as drool dribbled down the child's face. Before he could protest anymore, Bulma was out the door.

When Bulma returned a few hours later, she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see. "Vegeta?" she called out, peeking into the kitchen where she had left her daughter with Vegeta. Seeing no sign of either of them she headed up the steps for their bedroom. When she peered inside, she had to cover her mouth to hide the gasp that was sure to escape from her lips. There, on the bed, was the 'Prince of Saiyans', the 'I need no one' man fast asleep, with their daughter wrapped comfortably in his arms. She had to do everything in her power not to burst out in laughter or tears at this once-in-a-lifetime sight. She calmed herself and stood watching the two, admiring how genuinely happy Vegeta actually looked. She wished this rare moment could last forever, but unfortunately Vegeta began to shift in the bed. In hope of not destroying the moment, Bulma quickly left the room before Vegeta could waken.

Not much longer after the incident, Vegeta came down the stairs yelling for Bulma. "Woman! Woman where are you?! I demand some sustenance!"

From her seat in her lab, Bulma hollered, "When will you learn, you're not getting anything until you ask politely!"

Vegeta balled his fists and tried to bite back the many impertinent remarks that came to mind. "Your feeble child is in our bed and also desires some nourishment!" he hollered, hoping this would perhaps convince the woman to prepare some food.

Bulma sighed and set down the device she had been tinkering with. Vegeta smirked as his mate stepped into the kitchen to prepare her daughter a bottle of milk. "While you're at it, prepare me a meal. I'll be in the gravity chamber while you do so," he remarked.

"He'll grow out of this someday," Bulma tried to convince herself, "he's obviously got somewhat of a heart."

* * *

A few years later Bulma found herself in another surprising situation. It was early in the evening and Bulma had prepared dinner for her family and herself. She was actually a bit surprised Vegeta had not shown up demanding food yet. He almost always came in as she was preparing the meal, ordering her to be faster and more efficient. Thinking she knew Vegeta well enough, Bulma headed towards the gravity chamber. "He must be training pretty hard," she thought to herself, though she had noticed his training had somewhat slowed when he was unable to convince young Bra to train with him.

When Bulma reached the gravity room she was once again amazed to find Vegeta was not there either. "Where in Kami's name could he be?" she questioned out loud. Not sure where else to look, she decided to search for her daughter instead. Bulma began to worry slightly as she made her way up the stairs to her daughter's room. Vegeta had been getting much better about staying in or near capsule corp. If Vegeta were to leave for some reason Bulma usually heard about it from him or one of the z-fighters.

Bulma snuck silently towards Bra's partially open door. She snickered to herself when she heard Bra talking to what Bulma assumed to be her dolls. Bulma peered into the room and as expected she found Bra sitting at a small table having tea with her dolls, but as she opened the door wider to reveal the other side of the table she was completely unprepared for Bra's special tea-party guest. There, in a tiny brightly colored plastic chair, sat Vegeta holding a plastic tea cup, pretending to sip on the invisible tea. Bulma let out a small gasp followed by a snicker. Vegeta instantly shot out of his seat and faced the door, startling Bulma.

"Daddy! Sit down!" Bra insisted, "We haven't finished our tea yet!" Vegeta blushed heavily and said nothing as he sat back down in his overly pint-sized chair.

"Mommy would you like tea with me and daddy?" Bra asked excitedly. Bulma smiled in delight at the situation. "I would love to join you Miss Bra," she replied in a playful tone and headed for the seat beside her husband. Vegeta jumped up immediately again, but to Bulma's surprise, instead of taking off, he pulled her chair out for her and spoke curtly, "Your seat Miss Bulma." Bulma had never in all her years with Vegeta seen him blush to such an extent, nor had she ever seen him so sweet and cute.

Their tea time went on for some time until Bulma decided they needed to get to dinner before it went bad. Though their time together lasted only a short while, it was the most enjoyable and happy time Bulma had ever spent. Even if he may not ever admit it, Vegeta too was happy. He had finally accepted the fact that he had settled down with his family. He even admitted to himself that he had learned the human emotion 'love,' or at least he figured that was what they would call his immense feelings for his family. He knew had met his match, his true weakness… his daughter.


End file.
